parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Childrens (Cars)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2006 Disney/Pixar film, "Cars". Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Sally Careera - Nellie the Elephant *Mater - Berk (The Trap Door) *Sheriff - Genie (Aladdin) *Doc Hudson - Goofy (Disney) *Luigi and Guido - Robot and Monster *Red - Donkey (Shrek) *Sarge - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Fillmore - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Ramone - Bambi *Flo - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Lizzie - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Strip Weathers/The King/Mr. The King - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lynda Weathers/The Queen/Mrs. The Queen - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mack - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *Rusty and Dusty - Danny and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Tex Dinoco - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Van and Minny - Baloo and Rebecca Cunningham (The Jungle Book and TaleSpin) *Chick Hicks - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Mia and Tia - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Fred - Little John (Robin Hood) *Stanley - Neo (Super Magnetic Neo) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Roobarb (Roobarb and Custard) *Jerry Recycled Batteries - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *D.J. - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Boost - Douche (Sausage Party) *Wingo - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Snot Rod - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Harv - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Tractors - Meerkats (The Lion King 1/12) *Frank - Mr. Big the Whale (Meet the Feebles) *Me-Me Van - Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) *Two of the RVs - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) and Swifty (Mighty Mouse) *Elvis - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Unlucky Cars - Various "Annoying Orange" Characters *Injured Blue Car - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - The Family Ness Characters *Security Guard #1 - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Alien in Lightning's Imagination - The Big Red Thing (The Trap Door) *Harv - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie), Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets), Hopper (A Bug's Life) and Douche (Sausage Party) *Train - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Car Reporter #1 - Count Duckula *Japanese Car Reporter - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Jay Limo - Boni (The Trap Door) *Sven 'the Governator' - Fu (Bouncers) *Car Reporter #2 - Igor (Count Duckula) *Tractors - Meerkats (The Lion King 1/12) *Frank - Mr. Big the Whale (Meet the Feebles) *Security Guard #2 - Robin Hood *Bob Cutlass - Rayman *Darrel Cartrip - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Albert Hinkley - Mr. Harrison (Creepy Crawlies) *Two other RVs - Zig and Zag *Dinoco Helicopter - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) *TJ Hummer - Mighty Mouse *Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Adult Simba, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Gary (Spongebob Squarepants) *One of the unlucky cars - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *One of the RV's - Chuck (The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Car who gets vaporized by alien - Jack (Trucktown) *Woody Car - E.B. (Hop) *Buzz Light Car - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Hamm Car - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Mike Car - Surly (The Nut Job) *Sulley Car - Norm (Norm of the North) *Yeti Car - Oh (Home) *Flik Car - Bolt *P.T. Flea Car - Rhino (Bolt) *Two of the Rusty Cars - Mossop and Tiddler (The Riddlers) *Peterbuilt - Sydney (Sydney Sailboat) *Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Bleep and Booster *The King's Pit Crew - The Banana Splits Characters *Ferarri's Friends - Animal Kwackers Characters *Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008); as Dim), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted; as Rosie), Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show; as Tuck and Roll), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh; as Manny), Bruma (Noah's Ark (2007); as Gypsy), Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; as Francis), Winnie the Pooh; as Heimlich, and Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers; as Slim) Gallery Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Lightning McQueen Berk.jpg|Berk as Mater Nellie.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Sally Careera Aladdin3192.jpg|Genie as Sheriff Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Doc Hudson Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit as Sarge Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Rusty Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Dusty Ptflea.png|P.T. Flea as Mack Filmationnamm oil can harry.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Chick Hicks NEW Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Strip Weathers NEW Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Lynda Weathers Bambi.png|Bambi as Ramone Melody.jpg|Melody as Flo Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as Tex Dinoco Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Van Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Minny Donkey (Shrek).png|Donkey as Red Miss piggy the muppets.png|Miss Piggy as Mia Mummy-Pig.jpg|Mummy Pig as Tia 1188611758 l.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Lizzie Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg|Little John as Fred Neo (Super Magnetic Neo).jpg|Neo as Stanley RobotBox.png|Robot as Luigi MonsterBox.png|Monster as Guido Po the Panda.jpg|Po as Filmore Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs